EVERYTIME
by pichurrita743
Summary: Bueno este es un pequeño fic basado un poco en mis sentimientos por que al igual que Lily estoy confundida asi que bueno es un poco como me siento y mi historia pero supongo con un final mejor... solo supongo l


EVERYTIME

Era un día normal en este castillo que todos conocemos ... estábamos en a finales octubre época de transito entre el verano y el invierno... las primeras nevadas ya habían aparecido en el castillo y el frío empezaba a ser notable. Todo estaba desordenado en esta época del año un día hacía calor otro frío un día llovía otro nevaba un día Lily Evans quería a James Potter y otro día lo odiaba vamos todo un caos.

Pero hoy al parecer el tiempo se había centrado y hacía un soleado pero no caluroso día y los sentimientos de nuestra pelirroja eran los únicos que no se aclaraban...El la quería, eso lo sabía, se lo había dicho el millones de veces o por lo menos ella había al fin creído sus palabras, pero no terminaba de aceptar sus continuas invitaciones...El además cada día sufría más por sus negaciones y ya llevaban 2 meses desde que comenzó el 7º curso para ellos ,7º y último...El problema era ella –se repetía- no se aclaraba no sabía o no quería saber lo que sentía .

Estos eran sus pensamientos. Estaba tirada en la cama con la corbata tirada a un lado la túnica olvidada en algún punto del suelo y llevaba la camisa arrugada y la falda muy por encima de las rodillas debido a la postura. Nuestra ojiverde había decidido pasar de la salida a Hosmeade semanal y había decidido quedarse a "descansar"...

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y la gente regresaba. Ya se oían voces afuera y pasos que subían a las distintas habitaciones. Un momento a esta habitación pensó...

LILIAN EVANS-gritó Raxel su mejor amiga, una chica castaña, ojos azules, bajita pero con un carácter de los mil demonios-QUE TE CREES QUE HACES ASI????

Descansar?-dijo Lily

Lily comprende a Raxel dijiste que ibas a descansar , no que ibas a estar así tirada –dijo Eli su otra mejor amiga, Pelinegra mediana ojos marrones y con un carácter dulce –Venga para arriba que hay noticias frescas...mías.-dijo mientras se ponía colorada

Siii Lils te lo perdiste –dijo Raxel – Tu amiga aquí presente monto una esce...

Gracias Rax staba contándolo yo-dijo cortante Eli-pues es que Remus...

Remus que????- preguntó Lily muyyy interesada en el asunto de repente

Pues Remus y yo...somos...novios...otra vez -dijo Eli, quien había roto con Remus hacía 2 meses por que le ocultaba algo , que ella ya sabía peor el no se atrevía a decir.(llevaban saliendo un año record para un merodeador pa curiosas como yo)

POR FINNN VOLVEIS-grito Lily a todo pulmon- ya te lo dijo no? Lo de su licantropía no?

Si al parecer era eso lo que me ocultaba... si lo hubiese sabido hace 2 meses –dijo Eli-pero bueno ya estamos otra vez juntos gracias a Sirius y a Raxel

Si ya de nada es que mi Sirius y yo decidimos echaros un cable(ayudar) por que os veíamos muy tristes a los dos por esa tontería así que-soltó Raxel

COMO QUE TU SIRIUS-volvió a gritar Lily- DESDE CUANDO? COMO? DÓNDE? POR QUE?(xd parece mi padre)

Pues eso MI Sirius desde hace 10 horas en la sala de los menesteres con un beso y por que me enamoré de él hace mucho-Dijo por orden ...- esto responde a todas tus preguntas

Pero que pasó me levante y decidisteis salir cada una con un merodeador –soltó Lily- por lo menos Nati no me dejo sola

Estooooo-dijeron Raxel y Elisa a coro

NO-dijo Lily- decirme que Nat no esta con Peter

NOOOO XD-se asustaron Rax y Eli- que no esta ciega

Uffffffff-respiro tranquila Lily- entonces

Nada esta con William desde hace 1 mes- soltó Raxel de carrerilla

Ahhhh- dijo Lily- eso ya lo sabía- en Howarts los rumores corren y además esta tiene que aprender a esconderse, por cierto donde esta?

Aquí- dijo una rubia alta ojos verdes desde la puerta- es que me entretuve

Bueno ya estamos todas que vais ha hacer-pregunto Nat-por que yo quedé con Will

Ahora si lo cuentas libremente?-pregunto dolida Lily por la falta de confianza

Lils ya sabía que lo sabías y aparte llevo en la puerta 10 minutos- dijo nat con tono maternal.

Ok bueno –dijo Lily- yo no voy ha hacer nada

Pues yo quee con Remus- dijo Eli

Y yo con Sirius-dijo Raxel-EY tengo una idea-dijo después de un tiempo-vente con nosotras Lils tu y James yo y Sirius Remus y Eli

No se chicas creo que voy a estorbar- dijo Lily nerviosa no quería estar prácticamente a solas con James

Venga Lily que otra cosa vas ha hacer sola en una habitación sin tus amigas-soltó Eli-te vienes y punto como si te tenemos que arrastrar

Ok ok pero ...-dijo Lily intentando poner excusas-

Pero nada ... a vestirse-dijo Nat abriendo todos los armarios de la habitación y sacando ropa de todos los gustos y colores...

Bueno espero no me maten... como sabran nada es mío, todo es de Rowling y bueno los nombres de las chicas ( excepto el de Lily) son si de mi mente... bueno en realidad esos son los nombres de mis mejores amigas y me encanto ponerlos ne un fic... pero las descripciones físicas no se parecen en nada eso si que lo cambie ...

_Ya me dicen que les parecio y si les gusto lo continuo por que tengo pensado unos 3 capitulos mas o menos asi que todo depende de las criticas_

_Un besazo y vayan directos al GO(reviews)_

_Pichu_


End file.
